nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission: Un-Quaddable
Mission: Un-Quaddable is the twenty-third episode in Season 2 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on July 16, 2016 to 1.46 million viewers. Plot Summary When the action star, J.T. Steele moves in to live with the Harpers while researching his new role, the quads are excited but must keep his mission a secret from their friends. Full Plot A popular film star, J.T. Steele is doing a research for an upcoming movie where he would be playing the role of a dad. So, he asks his old friend, Tom Harper to let him come spend time at his house in order to learn how to be dad. Dawn is shocked to wake up and find journalists and paparazzi outside their house following on a tip that J.T. Steele was spotted at their house. She is clueless about what's going on. So, she sends them off. Tom, Anne and J.T. Steele later explain to the quads what is going on. Anne and Tom agree to leave town so that J.T. Steele can fully take on the role of dad. The quads are excited to tell their friends about J.T. Steele staying at their house but their parents warn them against doing so. It would result to a lot of paparazzi and fans, leaving J.T. with no privacy and no time to research his role. J.T. Steele struggles in figuring out how to be a dad. He doesn't know what food to cook, how to cook and how much money to give the kids for school bus or school lunch. So, the quads take advantage of that to get as much as they can. At school, the quads feel bad that they can't tell their friends about J.T. Steele staying at their house. How are they supposed to brag about it? So, they decide to indirectly invite their friends - Mae, Natlee and Molly for a cookout. The friends figure out what the quads are trying to communicate. They ask J.T. Steele to be there at the cookout but a series of misadventures and exhaustion causes him to pass out. The quads' friends are disappointed that J.T. Steele isn't even there and conclude that the quads are lying. Luckily, just before they leave, J.T. Steele wakes up and makes an epic entrance, surprising them all. Cast Main Cast *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper *Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper *Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper *Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper *Allison Munn as Anne Harper Recurring Cast *Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine *Siena Agudong as Natlee *Lydia Boland as Molly Special Guest Cast *Tony Cavalero as JT Steele *Valeria Maldonado as Sharon Dee Trivia *Casey Simpson announced on his Instagram that this episode is a tribute to the late JT Steele, who worked on the show. *Tony Cavalero from School of Rock guest starred as JT Steele. *It is unknown why Dicky's voice sounded so different when he said "Man he really wanted chips!". *This episode was produced as the final episode of Season 2, but aired as the twenty-third episode instead of the twenty-sixth. It also was confirmed by actor Casey Simpson on his Twitter account. *This episode aired the day before Kids' Choice Sports 2016. *Tom says JT Steele is a fan choice award winner which is a play on Kids Choice Awards. *It is revealed Tom used to babysit children. *The portray-er of JT Steele, Tony Cavalero is also a movie actor. *This is the first episode where the quads' lunchbox from the theme song intro is seen. *It is revealed that JT Steele's dad never returned when he left to get chips. Gallery You may view '''Mission: Un-Quaddable's' gallery here.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016